


Rat Bitch gets salted

by Roys_Our_Boi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: I wrote this for a meme, Other, Twas not edited, Yo this is utter crack, dont take it seriously, have fun reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roys_Our_Boi/pseuds/Roys_Our_Boi
Summary: Crack———Monoma serves up some salty pain





	Rat Bitch gets salted

Monoma walked over to the one known as *rat bitch* with salt and lemon slices in his arms.  
“Oh shit waddup blonde dude” Rat bitch Sam asked   
Monoma said nothing as he threw salt in his eyes  
“FAM WHY!?” Rat bitch asked in pain  
Monoma said nothing as he forcefully opened eat bitches eyes to squeeze the lemons in   
“FAM NOOOO!!!” Rat bitch screamed   
Several weeks passed and it was said that Rat bitch lost all sight, his mission was complete

**Author's Note:**

> Leave likes, comments & subscribe   
> Follow my Sims 4 series now to see will Johnny convince Susie to date him?   
> You’ll never know unless you subscribe to my YouTube channel


End file.
